Casu Consulto
by Jennisms
Summary: -Sequel story to Dona Nobis Pacem- Fiona and Alex have conquered Belli Castle and it's inhabitants and are finally safe... right? Rated M for violence. -Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Fiona was surprised.

The estate was bigger than she thought it would be. It could almost be called a mansion. It was two stories and looked to be quite old. Fiona remembered Alex mentioning how her grandfather's family had been well off. They parked in the garage, Hewie jumped back barking happily. Stretching his legs.

"He looks happy."

Fiona smiled. "We've been driving for a while."

Hewie's ears shot up, as is hearing something... then he took off into the darkness.

"Hewie!"

Alex laughed. "He probably just heard a rabbit or something, don't worry. Besides he probably need to do his 'business'."

Fiona paused. "True..."

The two of them headed inside.

While the outside of the main building made it seem like the house would be old, it was surprisingly modern. The house was warm and smelled of spices. Soft red carpets lined the halls and well-kept light fixtures gave the place a quaint, soft glow. It felt like a home. It felt safe.

Fiona followed Alex to the study. She spotted an old man, he sat in a large chair by the fire and as they entered his head jerked, as is he had fallen asleep.

"Who-Who's there?"

"Hi grandpa!" Alex said.

The old man smiled. "Oh, Alexis. You've made it, I was starting to worry, after you and your friend didn't make it yesterday... I tried calling you too."

Alex shook her head. "Sorry Grandpa, my phone's... broken."

In reality her phone had been taken my Riccardo and destroyed, possibly dumped in the middle of nowhere.

"I see, so is your friend here?"

Fiona took a step closer, she was surprised to see that the man was blind.

"Fiona, this is my grandpa, Donegan Reynolds."

Mr. Reynolds smiled warmly, outstretching his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Fiona, Alex has told me so much about you."

Fiona took his hand. "Likewise, thank you very much for inviting us to stay with you."

He laughed. "No thanks necessary. The Estate is usually empty, it'll be nice to have company.

Alex sighed. After all they'd been through these past few days, it was nice to be in a place she knew, a place she felt safe.

"So how was your drive here, anything interesting happen?"

They were both quiet. After discussing it in the car, Fiona and Alex agreed it would be best to never mention what happened. To anyone...

"Hey, grandpa, sorry but we're both exhausted from the trip."

He nodded, clasping his hands together. "Yes! Of course. I'm sorry. I can take you to-"

"Hold it right there!" They stopped as another man walked into the room, carrying a tray. He frowned at Alex's grandfather, making him look older. The man was black and incredibly tall man. His black hair was greying somewhat but his eyes were bright. "I can take them to their rooms, you sit down. It's time to take your pills."

Alex smiled at waved. "Hi Leo."

The man smiled warmly. "Good evening Alexis, and Fiona, isn't it?"

Fiona nodded giving a friendly smile. "Yes."

Mr. Reynolds swallowed his pills. "Thank you Leonardo."

"You just relax Donegan. Don't overexert yourself."

Mr. Reynolds nodded.

"I'll show you to your rooms."

Alex hugged her grandfather, then kissed him on the cheek. "Night, we'll have plenty of time to talk in the morning."

They followed Leonardo out of the study and further down the hall.

"Before I take you to the guest rooms, I want to have a look at your arm."

Alex bit her lip. "Oh... you noticed."

"Mind telling me how that happened?"

_A giant monster gardener decided to play volleyball with my head..._

"I... fell."

Leonardo gave her a look that said he knew better.

"It was a long fall."

"Check her back... and... leg too..." Fiona interjected.

Alex gave her a look, but Fiona was too worried to care. Especially when Alex wouldn't go to the hospital to get herself checked out... in case people started asking questions...

That sat in the room for a while, Leonardo examining the cut on Alex's back.

"This is a rather nasty cut, but there's no infection and it seems to be healing well... I can give you some medicine for the pain."

Then he took a look at her leg...

"You were shot."

Alex was silent.

"It looks like... the bullet went all the way through your leg... this wound is surprisingly well healed. When did you get this?"

Alex. "I..."

Leonardo stared at her for a moment, the checked her x rays. "The bone is healing... whoever set your arm was very skillful. We won't need to re-break the bone..."

_Riccardo..._

The three of them were silent.

"I'll show you to the guest rooms now. However. Tomorrow I expect a full explanation."

They followed Leonardo down the hall. After a few moments of silence Fiona asked. "So, do you work for Mr. Reynolds?"

"Technically, I suppose that's true."

"Leo has been a friend of the family since then the dawn of time."

Leonardo laughed. "Sometimes it feels longer than that. I'm Donegan's doctor, as well as a close friend. But, recently I've gotten into the habit of doing some household chores, since his condition has worsened."

Alex frowned.

"Is Mr. Reynolds sick?" Fiona asked.

"Not really. He's just old. Between the three of us... I don't think he has much time left..."

They stopped in front of some doors at the end of the hallway.

"These are the rooms, there's a restroom just down the hall. If you need something, don't be afraid to get it, although I probably won't be available... But Alex knows the place so you can ask her if you're hungry and so on."

He nodded politely at them and started to walk away, only to pause.

"I'm glad you made it. It think you being here will do him a world of good."

Alex smiled. "Good night."

"Good afternoon ladies."

"Oh, Leo!"

He stopped. Yes?

"We brought a dog with us, his name is Hewie. He's still outside so-"

He smiled. "I'll let him in if I see him, no need to worry."

When Leonardo was out of sight Fiona heard Alex sigh. "So, you okay?"

Fiona nodded. "Yes, this place is great."

"No, I mean..."

"Yes." She interjected. "Don't worry about me."

Alex nodded. "If you want to shower or anything go ahead, the place is pretty much empty. Only my grandpa lives here."

"What about Leonardo?"

"He lives close by, but not on the estate. Grandpa hires a few guys to shovel snow and stuff like that too... but besides that this place it pretty empty."

Fiona nodded. "I might just do that then..."

Alex yawned. "Right, I'm clocking out. See you in the morning."

"Good night."

The shower was wonderful, though she probably spent way more time in there then she should have...

Now she was clean, warm, wearing her own clothes. She was hungry, but that was miniscule compared to how tired she was. The bed was soft, and the sheets were clean. Someone must have washed them in preparation of them arriving...

She was so relaxed, she fell asleep almost as soon as she closed her eyes...

Long after Fiona fell asleep, the door to her room opened. A woman wearing all black walked into the room. A black veil even covered her face.

She walked silently, making no noise at all.

Fiona had rolled over on her side in her sleep.

The woman reached out her fingers just barely grazing Fiona's left shoulder blade.

The woman smiled.

Fiona woke up with a start, for a second her heart was pounding...

She heard the door close.

"Hello?" _Was someone in my room!?_

She stepped out of bed, walking to the door, she opened it. She just caught sight of a figure in black turning the corner.

"Wait!"

Fiona chased after them, but she lost them.

And now she was lost. The place was pretty large... After a few minutes of exploring, she found the parlor where they'd met Alex's grandfather. She could find her way from there...

Fiona paused...

Someone was inside the parlor... crying...

She opened the door. "Hello? Excuse me?"

She heard a gasp. She saw someone standing in front of the fire... it was Alex's grandfather.

"Mr. Reynolds? Are you alright?"

He sniffed. "Y-yes... I'm- I'm alright." His voice was horse...

"Are you sure...?"

He sighed. "No... No..."

"Is there anything I can do?"

He coughed. "Maybe... maybe you could... give me some advice."

Fiona started at the man. He kept his back to her, but she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was utterly miserable.

"I suppose... I could try."

He took short, deep breaths. "If someone you, you loved was... If they were sick. If they were dying, would you do anything in your power to- to save them?"

"Yes, of course."

"I-I mean anything... even terrible things..."

_What...?_

"I don't understand..." She backed up, toward the door...

After another loud sob, his breathing became... focused...

"My dear... did you really think you could run from what you are? From what's inside you?"

_No... No...!_

Slowly Mr. Reynolds turned around...

His hair was disheveled, His eyes were red and puffy... his shirt was unbuttoned and his chest exposed... and burned into his chest was a symbol she had seen before... It was back in the House of Truth... the cane was the same symbol...

"Please... what, what are you-"

"I'm sorry Fiona... I'll make this quick..."

He ran at her and Fiona screamed, running out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up, gasping for breath and covered in sweat... She'd had a nightmare but she couldn't remember what it was. She stepped out of bed, testing her leg. It stung, just a little. The real problem was her arm. It didn't hurt so much anymore, it just itched. It was driving her crazy.

Alex stepped out of bed, heading for the door.

It wouldn't open.

"What the..?"

She turned the knob. Nothing. It was locked.

"What the hell?" She knocked. "Hello? Grandpa? Leo? Fiona? Hey! Who locked the door?"

She laughed. This was some kind of joke.

"Come on, open the door!"

Nothing.

_This isn't right, something's wrong!_

She walked over the window, maybe she could climb out and-

Bars. She forgot. There were bars on all the windows. She's seen them many times over the years, but had never given it a second thought before...

She beat against the door. "Fiona! Fiona are you there!? Can you hear me!? FIONA!"

_**Ha ha ha...**_

"What!?"

She spun around... she could have sworn she heard someone laughing behind her...

"Heh heh!"

No it was at the door... It sounded like a man... a man she'd never heard before.

"Who's there!? Open the door!"

"Heh heh ha ha ha ha!"

"Answer me!"

The man stopped laughing. "...sorry, I'm afraid I can't let you out."

His voice was condescending, giddy. Alex hated it. "Why not?"

"Father's orders. He told us not to let you out... not until we have the Azoth."

Alex froze. "No..."

That word...

Her head went blank, her heart pounded and her body went numb…

_Fiona!_

She slammed her fists onto the door. "YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU PEICE OF SHIT! If you lay one hand on Fiona I swear _I WILL KILL YOU_!"

The man laughed, louder and giddier then before. "Yes! Yes! That's the spirit! You're fun!" She heard his sigh. "But I still can't let you out."

She screamed in frustration and kicked the door, which caused the man on the other side of the door to laugh again.

"...I can't let you out... And I can't tell you about the secret passage either..."

She stopped. "What? What passage? What are you talking about!?"

He laughed as he walked away... then was gone.

She desperately beat against the door.

"Fiona..."

_What the hell is going on!?_

* * *

><p>Fiona ran, she could hear Donegan behind her.<p>

She came upon a split in the hall, she went right, only to realize... it was a dead end! She turned around, frozen in terror. She saw him stop... why did he stop...?

_Of course! He's eyesight is failing him! He's practically blind! If I stay quiet... he won't be able to find me!_

Donegan's eyes were wide open, unblinking. He looked utterly mad! She could barely believe that was the same man who had cheerfully greeted her barely a few hours ago!

"Fiona."

She was surprised by his voice... it sounded to calm, so sane.

"You can't get away. The estate has been sealed off. Sooner or later you will have to submit your Azoth."

He listened for her, she didn't move, she barely dared to breathe. He continued down the hall, slowly... she didn't move again until she heard the door slam shut. She quietly walked down the hall, peeking around the corner… He was gone.

She fell to her knees and wept.

"No... No! This can't be happening! Not again! Please, please not again!"

She sobbed, silently, in fear that he might hear her and return...

_Alex... why did she bring me here...? She couldn't have known... could she..?_

"No... No Alex would never do that! Something's gone wrong! Alex would never hurt me! She... she wouldn't..."

_It's not possible._

_It can't be..._


	3. Chapter 3

Alex had turned the room upside down. She'd searched every drawer, she'd searched the closet, she'd even turned the damn bed inside out!

"Damn it!" She hit the wall. 'What the hell is going on!?"

_Who the hell was that guy!? How does he know about Azoth!?_

"They could be killing Fiona right now! And I can't do a damn thing!"

_What about Leonardo, and my grandpa... are they dead? Did something happen to them!?_

"I have to get out! Have to!"

Her vision blurred with tears... there was nothing she could do! Looking up she saw a picture on the mantel of the fireplace... It was of her as a child, and her grandfather. She examined some of the other pictures. Most of them old, black and white. Some of them appeared singed... Her grandfather had told her about the fire... a long time ago this house was full of people. But a fire started killing most of the family...

Then, just beyond the paintings she saw a symbol...

She recognized it...

It has always been there, but she had never really noticed it before now. It looked like a rod, with two snakes wrapped around it. She reached out, pressing her hand on it, it took a great amount of effort, but she managed to push the symbol in...!

She heard the sound of stone sliding... looking down into the fireplace she saw a tunnel! She'd found the passage! She crawled through. The passage was very small, and cramped. As she walked through she felt something give under her foot.

The fireplace hole closed...

_Well... no choice but to keep moving._

As she walked she saw … holes... in the walls. Spread all over the walls. Tiny holes. She peeked through one...

She could see the hallway! They were peep holes! Probably hiding in plain sight in paintings...

"How long has this been here!? Who could have...?"

_There has to be some... some good explanation for... for all this..._

Slowly a fear began to rise up inside her...

"No... No way..."

Had she lead Fiona into a trap? ...To her death?

_**It certainly seems that way, doesn't it?**_

Alex nearly had a heart attack! She looked around... but there was no one there...

_Just my-_

_**Imagination?**_

She screamed, falling back against the wall. Laughter erupted... but she realized she wasn't 'hearing' it...

It was coming from inside her...

_**Are you finally beginning to understand?**_

"No!" She yelled. "This can't be real! You're dead! I SAW you die! I watched your body turn into ashes!"

_**Yes... and yet a part of my Azoth survived. Survives still. I suppose I should be thankful that my meddlesome 'son' managed to stop me from killing you...**_

"No... No no no no no! This isn't happening... It CAN'T be happening!"

_**Stop sniveling! Get up! There's no time for this! Hurry and find Fiona! I'll be damned if I let someone else get their hands on MY Azoth!**_

Alex found herself following his orders...

"How long will this last?" She asked.

_**It's difficult to say. Perhaps only a few hours... or maybe my Essence will last for years!**_

She shuddered at the thought...

_Fiona... all that matters now... is Fiona. I have to find her._

_Be safe... Please be safe Fiona!_

* * *

><p>Fiona walked out to a large catwalk... Looking up she could see another floor above her, as well as a floor below...<p>

**Whine...**

Fiona looked down...

"Hewie!"

In the elevator, on the floor below, Hewie was there. In a cage! She ran to the elevator, calling it to her floor. It groaned and creaked as it ascended. Prying the doors open, she went to the cage, and went to open the latch when she heard the elevator doors slam shut behind her.

She ran back grabbing the iron bars. "No!"

She couldn't get it open!

"**Cough! Cough! Hack...!"**

Looking up to the floor above Fiona saw a woman dressed in all black. She was coughing it sounded terribly hoarse, like the woman had been sick for ages. Fiona sound herself wondering if she was ill... She couldn't see her face, there was a black veil over it.

"Please, please open the doors!"

The woman was silent, her head cocking to one side. She seemed to be examining her. Without a word, the woman reached over to a lever, pulling it. The elevator lurched as it descended.

"Wait!" Fiona called out, but it was no use.

The elevator went down... slowly. Creaking and swaying. Fiona felt as is it would crash. The elevator did not stop on the ground floor, to her shock it went lower. In the blink of an eye she was in almost complete darkness. The only light coming from a single red light bulb that blinked on and off. On and off.

Fiona felt as if she was descending into the depths of hell...


	4. Chapter 4

The hidden passages seemed to go all throughout the house. She found peep holes in almost every room, including the parlor where she and Fiona had met her grandfather. She even found a window! It was very small though, too small to climb out of. The glass was tinted black... she could see the driveway leading to the main gate.

A person could see everything from behind these walls.

Finally she found a door. It lead to a small circular room. There were large windows, and a velvet couch in front of it... The walls were lines with books. Searching through the volumes she found many of them were journals, spanning over years.

She turned to the most recent entries.

**Late.**

**It's late.**

**How dare she? HOW DARE SHE BE LATE?**

**I want it. I want it now! I WANT IT NOW!**

**I want to see the redness.**

**Papa tells me to be patient.**

**I want it.**

**I want it.**

Alex frowned and muttered to herself. "It looks like that was yesterday's entry..."

**It has arrived.**

**Papa says it will make me better. Once I have it, I will be free.**

**I want to taste it. The redness. I want to taste it.**

**It's mine. Mine alone.**

**I want it. I want it. I will have it. I must.**

**I want to taste the blood.**

**I wonder if she bleeds red?**

**Perhaps the Azoth causes it to turn another color?**

**I wonder how it tastes.**

Alex tossed the journal aside in disgust. "What is this!? I don't understand..."

"_**It seems your beloved grandfather has deceived you dear."**_

She flinched. She'd almost forgotten about him. "That can't be..."

"_**Come on now, it's obvious what's going on."**_

"No! My grandfather is a good man! I know he is!" There was no answer...

She must have looked like a lunatic! Standing there, talking to herself!

She left that room, she saw a lever on the wall. She pulled it, she heard the sound of scraping stone. A large rectangular hole opened up. Once again, she crawled through. She found herself in the library. It wasn't very big, and most of the shelves were empty. Most of the books were burned back in the fire. She looked back, the hole she had crawled through was sealed up now, and she jumped as a fire suddenly lit itself and began to burn the wood that had been placed there.

"You're so slow!"

She turned around. That voice! It was the man who taunted her at the door, he was in the room, but could not see him...

"I was even nice enough to tell you about the secret passage... I've been waiting here for you!"

She walked along the shelves... looking for him. "Who are you?"

She was answered by cackles.

She saw something move, she ran to the other side, but still didn't see him.

"Who are you? What have you done to Fiona!?"

"I haven't done anything! I'm not interested in the Azoth, that's daddy's business."

"Daddy... who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about our father."

She stopped. "Our father?"

Suddenly something she heard a creek, looking over she saw one of the bookshelves beginning to fall! She ran, only just managing to get out of the way before the shelf collapsed on her. She heard laughter, just as she stood up she saw someone charging at her. She fell back, freezing as a sharp piece of metal slide across her cheek...

A man stood over her, holding a rapier. A sick smile across his face.

"I'm Alexander. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person!"

The tip of the blade dug into her cheek, she jerked away crawling at first but then stood up, ready to run.

"HA Ha ha ha! That's it! That's more I like it! Run! Run! RUN!"

* * *

><p>The elevator finally stopped, and the gates creaked open. She undid the latch on Hewie's cage, He seemed a bit sluggish but he was fine.<p>

She pet him. "I'm sorry Hewie..."

She stepped out into the hallway... it was pitch black.

Careful of her steps she walked down the hall... She could only imagine where this place lead to... She felt her foot get caught on something and she heard ringing. Looking over she saw someone had set up a tripwire that would set off the bells...

Alerting them to her presence!

She ran down the hall and opened the door rushing through it. She heard the sound of running water, looking down she saw a canal in the middle of the path.

Dimly lit torches hung from the walls lighting the path. There was water everywhere. Condensation on the walls, on the ceiling, on the walkway. She was grateful for the railing, at least she wouldn't fall into the canal is she slipped...

She followed the canal, which lead to a large circular hall, looking down she saw the water. It seemed there were many canals that dumped the water here, into a large whirlpool. On the other side of the room she saw a platform, she thought she could see a ladder descending into the water...

_Why put a ladder there? Perhaps it if this water is drained there may be something down there..._

She examined the spot, she couldn't see anything below the waters frothing bubbly surface...

_I wonder where it leads..._


	5. Chapter 5

Alex found herself running back to the guest rooms, all the doors were lock, except the one of the end of the hall. She ran into the room and hid under the bed...

She heard his footsteps coming closer, she could see his feet when he walked into the room. He whistled cheerfully, as if he was doing something as innocent as taking a stroll in the park. After searching the room. He paused... "Hmph. That's no fun."

She saw him walk to the other side of the room... she couldn't see what he was doing, but heard the scraping of stone. After a few seconds, she heard it again...

He was gone.

She crawled out from under the bed, there was no fireplace in the room...

_There must be another secret entrance..._

Alex, however, had no interest in finding it. She had to find Fiona!

Looking around she realized... this was Fiona's room. The last time she'd seen Fiona she'd walked into this room. What if someone used the secret entrance to sneak in and kill her in her sleep!? What is if she was already...?

She pushed away all those thoughts.

"_**Find her..."**_

It barely registered that the voice in her head wasn't her own, in fact, she ignored him. She didn't need HIM to remind her of that. Furthermore, she wasn't doing it for HIM. She was doing it because...

Because...

She pushed that thought away too. She didn't need him... looking, seeing her thoughts? She shook her head, it was insane. Perhaps she was mad... She refused to admit that Lorenzo was in her head...

She left the room, looking for Fiona.

* * *

><p>Fiona examined the large machine. It appeared to be some sort of generator. She thought about the ladder she'd seen...<p>

_Maybe this drains the water..._

She grabbed the lever and pulled. It took a great deal of effort, but it came down. The sudden give of the lever threw her back onto the floor...

_There... I don't think I'll be able to move it again..._

As stepped back... only to hear a splash!

Looking down, she saw a torrent of water coming in from under the door! She ran to the door. The water was no longer swirling down into a whirlpool, but the canals were still pumping water into the room!

She ran back to the lever, but it was no use, there was no way she'd be able to move it! She ran out, she saw another path, she ran for it, the water now well past her ankles. She saw a flight of stairs going up, climbing them, she was ushered to go faster by the sound of rushing water.

She found another generator and grabbed the handle. She didn't dare imagine what would happen... She pulled down on the lever as hard as she could. Finally she managed to pull it down all the way. Fiona heard a rumble... and the rushing water stopped...

She fell to the floor, totally exhausted.

After a few moments she stood up... walking back down the stairs.

Unfortunately while the canals had stopped pumping in water, the water had not drained away. The water was still flooded in and had even reached the stone steps. She stared at the water in dread...

But she didn't see any other option...

With a deep breath she lowered herself into the water. It was freezing! She let out a small cry as she continued. When she reached whirlpool, she found the water almost reached her waist.

She went to the final room, she pushed the door open and discovered to her dismay another flight of stairs, and only these went down... she could see the room below was almost entirely flooded. Fiona walked down the steps... the with a deep breath dove head first into the water.

She tried to stay down, but found herself desperately swimming to the stairs again... shivering.

Fiona had never been a very strong swimmer...

_Alex could so it... no problem. She's an excellent swimmer..._

Her thoughts went back to Alex... where was she? Was she alive...?

Did she-

Fiona shook her head.

"It's not p-possible. Sh-she couldn't d-d-do that to me..."

She turned back to the water with a new determination.

She jumped in again, and swam to the generator.

Fiona went under and tried to pull the lever... it took her many tries, and she had to go up for air a few times, but she managed to pull it all the way down.

She heard the sound of rushing water again! And for a moment thought she was going to drown! But then realized the water was draining away. She sat on the stairs... totally soaked. Hewie trotted next to her, before shaking and splashing her with water.

"Hewie!"

Hewie stopped, realizing he was being chastised. His ear flopped and he let out a whine.

Fiona laughed, kneeling down to pet him.

"Come on boy!"

She returned to the whirlpool room. She could still see water in the hole, but it was far lower reveling a door at the end of the ladder. The truth was she did not want to go through that door, but she had no way back. It was either go forward, or wait to get caught...

She climbed the ladder, Hewie jumping into the water, and swimming to the platform. She tried the door, but it wouldn't budge! She was about to lose her patience when she noticed a lever on the side of the door. She pulled it and the door descended into the floor.

She supposed it was like this so water couldn't leak into the lower levels...

She could see a light further down hallway, and walked through.

"Come on Hewie."


	6. Chapter 6

There was no sign of anyone on the first floor. No Fiona, no grandpa, no Leo, not even that psycho Alexander...

_Our father... he said our father._

She thought of her father... Roy...

She immediately thought of the fight...

The last time she'd seen him... he'd been screaming at her.

"_Get out! Get the hell out of my house!_

She sighed. She always knew what he'd say if he found out she was gay. Knowing it didn't stop it from hurting. Deep down she'd always hoped that they would accept her anyway, but it played out how she always knew it would.

"Our father."

She looked around. Was he here? What did he have to do with any of this? She found the stairs, heading up. Alex always avoided the elevator. It was old and as a child she'd always been scared that it could collapse...

They reached the second floor, the stairs continued, but that was the attic. She'd never really been up there before. She'd always had a fear of that place too. It was irrational, but she'd always avoided it. Now that she thought about it... she had rarely ever gone to the 2nd floor. All these odd things... things she'd never noticed until now...

"Damn it..."

She stepped into the hall, and headed right. She knew her grandfather's room was the first left. But found herself drawn to the room at the end of the hall... She'd never been in that room... Opening it, she found herself in a bedroom... It was very messy, she could see clothes and papers scattered all over the place and found herself disgusted by the mess...

She sighed. _Now's really not the time to go on a tangent Alexis._

Alex examined the room, besides the filth, there wasn't much there. But there was another door. Looking around inside she saw animal skins plastered on the walls of the room. She thought of Belli castle for a moment... of the room full of taxidermy animals, but this was different. The one who stuffed and cleaned those animals had done a good job. They almost looked alive...

These looked deformed, disgusting. Like the one who did it didn't really know what they were doing. She could barely tell what some of them were even supposed to be... She thought one looked like a dog, and a rabbit... all different types of animals.

Looking further in she saw bones...

They were animal bones... stuck together in a hazard fashion.

She was starting to feel sick, she'd never cared much for animals but this was too much, even for her. She was about to turn and leave, when something caught her eye... It was a large painting... it seemed like most of it had burned away, but someone had managed to save it. It was of a woman, but she couldn't tell much else...

That's when she noticed... A photo.

A photo of her.

She walked over to it. It was a high school photo. Her parents always sent her grandfather photos like this... There were other photos too, not just school photos but one of herself and her parents posing together.

She remembered getting the photo taken. It was a disaster. Her mother made a scene and ended up arguing with the camera man, by the time they actually took the picture they all had scowls on their faces. It looked more like a prison photo then a family picture... Her mother's face was scribbled out...

That's when she noticed the sketches...

They were surprisingly realistic, she was impressed...

Until she realized, they were all of _HER_.

There were so many of them. Some of them had her in provocative poses, naked. Some with short hair some with long hair, some of her as a child! As she scanned the sketches they began more perverse, no longer sexual but... Alex with no eyes. Alex with her throat slit. Her body mutilated in every way possible...!

She fell back. She gagged.

Desperate to get out, she had to get OUT!

Stumbling for the door, she stumbled into something hard.

Alexander.

"You little BITCH!"

She screamed in terror.

He grabbed her dragging her out of the room, to her surprise she threw her across the room. She fell back near the bed as he seemed to be blocking the door from her.

"This is mine! It's MY room! You can't BE IN HERE!"

He ran into the room, possibly to check his sick trophies...

She ran out, and found herself in her grandfather's room.

Overcome with terror she ran for the balcony... she wondered if she could jump...

It wasn't too far down, perhaps she could- She heard the door burst open, she turned to face him. He was sweating profusely a sick smile spread across his face.

"That... wasn't very polite of you Alexis."

She stepped back into the room, when he came for her, she'd dash the other way... she'd-

He ran at her, she ran the other way. She found herself running behind a dressing screen. Before she could get all the way around it, the rapier pierced the screen, almost hitting her! She ran the other way, but it happened again! She could hear his cackles on the other side of the screen.

With all her strength she pushed the dressing screen as hard as she could. It fell on Alexander, he let out a startled cry before hitting the ground, hard. Alexis stood up, backed away, and inched for the door. She heard his groan in pain as his head fell back on the floor. She took the opportunity to run.

Alex found herself in the stairway again. Gasping for breath. Tears were streaming down her face. She felt sick, she felt violated. She nearly puked again. She fell to her knees holding her stomach.

"No! No... no no no!"

_This can't be real. Please don't let it be real!_

She sat there for a long time... shaking.

"_**Alexis."**_

She cried out in dismay. "No! Not you! Go away! Go _away_!"

"_**Alexis…"**_

She was surprised... though she couldn't really 'hear' the voice, she could tell it was soft, almost... comforting... or at least trying to be...

"_**You have to keep going. You have to find Fiona..."**_

She swallowed, nodding. "...Right... You're... you're right..."

She stood up, almost falling over again... but standing, she went up the last flight of stairs. She was sure, whatever was there couldn't possibly be worse then what she'd just seen...


	7. Chapter 7

Alex was surprised to find only one door on the third floor.

"It's probably just the attic. Lots of old junk..."

She opened the door...

The room itself was mostly empty, she saw a stainless steel table in the middle of the room. On the counters there were many different kinds of surgical implements. They were all shined and polished to perfection... but on the floor she could see a discoloration of the white tile floor...

She knew it was blood...

The next room was a morgue.

She'd never actually seen a real morgue before, but it was unmistakable. There were large containers that seemed to pull out and pushed into the wall. In the corner of the room she saw a large hole. It had some railing but it seemed very easy to fall in.

"What is this?" She muttered.

"_**I'd assume it's a way to dispose of the leftover remains."**_

She nodded. It made sense. Even if every fiber of her being wanted to reject it...

"Alexis."

She gasped, and turned around. "Grandpa!"

Her grandfather stood in the doorway to the lab. Her first instinct was to run to him, to hug him and cry. To be comforted...

But she didn't.

"Grandpa... What's going on!? Where's Fiona!? Who is that man, Alexander? What the hell is all this!?"

Her grandfather sighed, and looked away... "You weren't supposed to see any of this."

"Where's Fiona!?"

He shook his head. "Are you hurt? Did Alexander harm you? He'll be properly punished... later..."

"ANSWER ME! What do you want with Fiona?"

"This is a family matter, and as a member of this family... I suppose it's time to tell you..."

He walked over to a chair by the table, sitting in it. "The reason I called you hear... was for Fiona."

"Why!?"

He clasped his hands together. "It's for... the good of our family... I need that Azoth. Once I have it, everything will be right again!"

She shook her head, not wanting to believe it...

"Alexis... I'll tell you everything, but first you have to decide what side you are on."

She glared at him, rage building in her chest. "Fiona's."

Her grandfather jerked his head in her direction, a painful look in his face. "What?"

"Fiona, Grandpa. I'm always on her side."

Immediately, tears filled his eyes, he sniffed and took a deep breath. Grabbing his cane he stood up. "I understand... I'm proud of you Alexis." He started to walk, away from her, out of the room.

She tried to follow him, but found herself face to face with Alexander. She gasped and fell back, she saw her grandfather close the door behind him... heard it lock.

"Don't make her suffer Alexander."

Alexander laughed, he came at her and she ran.

"Nowhere to run!" He laughed.

He chased her around the table, then back into the morgue, almost slicing her open once or twice.

She tried to run past him again but he grabbed her hair, pulling so hard she thought he'd rip it out.

She fell back... into the hole!

Alex just barely managed to grab on to the side, holding herself up from falling into the hole. Alexander stood above her, smiling at her. He knelt down to her level, giggling as if this was just the funniest thing he'd ever seen. His tongue darted out of his mouth as he wet his lips.

She shrunk away from him, she was losing her grip! He stood up again and stomped on her fingers! She screamed in pain, but held on. She caught sight of his foot just before it collided with her head.

All she could hear was his sick laughter as she fell down the hole, into blackness.

* * *

><p>Fiona walked down the hall, she was shivering terribly, her pajamas were totally soaked. As she walked down the hall she was shocked to see a horrible, wonderful, familiar sight...<p>

It was a large hole in the wall.

Crawling into it her suspicions were correct. It was the same as in Belli castle...

Well not completely the same...

The room was a little more spacious, the equipment also looked a little more modern... although less refined. All that mattered to her was how warm it was. She took a moment to take off her soaked clothing. She hung them up. She'd most likely catch hypothermia running around it wet clothes...

She was happy to see a dresser, opening it and looking through the clothes she found all sorts of clothing. Some for men, but most were woman's clothing. She hated putting on these clothes, but it was either wear these, or run around naked.

The fabric was soft and comfortable, although it was a little loose. Unlike the clothing at Belli Castle these were not made for her... which, strangely enough, she found to be a very comforting thought. Once she was dressed she walked down the hall. One door was locked, the other lead to a flight of stairs.

Down the stairs she was surprised to see moonlight!

Looking above, she saw a plain stone ceiling, but there was a large hole in the ceiling, and high above it was the moon. It reminded her of a well. Looking around the room she realized... it looked like a park. In the middle of the room was a large fountain, in the center of the fountain was a statue of a man, holding some sort trident holding it up towards the moonlight.

Her stomach growled. She was starving!

Suddenly she felt something hit her.

She was taken aback, looking around for what hit her. When she was hit again!

Looking up she saw the woman in black! She was standing, once again, high above Fiona, on a catwalk. She had something in her hands... The woman ripped off another piece and threw it at Fiona. She was throwing bread at her! Hewie sniffed a piece of bread on the ground, then ate it.

Fiona found this odd. He didn't seem fazed at all by the woman who stood there.

She ripped off another piece of bread, and was about to throw another piece.

"Stop it!" Fiona shouted.

To her surprise, the woman did.

"Who are you!?"

The woman leaned over the railing... appearing to be examining her.

"Answer me!"

The woman reached into her blouse and pulled out a key, letting it drop onto the ground below. Fiona picked it up, examining it, looking up again she saw the woman was gone.

Fiona continued along the 'park'.

_Why have something like this here?_

Fiona walked past it.

_Out of sight, out of mind, or so they say._

Fiona opened the door, wandering down the walls. This place seemed rather large. She wondered what the point was...

**BARK**

She stopped, turning around. "Hewie?"

**BARK BARK**

He was growling... he must be smelling danger.

She heard footsteps.

"Fiona?"

She froze... it was Mr. Reynolds...

_Don't move... Don't make a sound!_

She saw him walking towards her, his breath ragged, but she didn't move. She didn't dare. Even when she could have reached out to touch him. To her dismay he stopped and looked right at her! She tried to close her eyes, but couldn't bear to NOT keep her eyes on him...

She held her breath...

**BARK BARK!**

He stopped, turning his head toward Hewie and took off... She waiting until she couldn't hear his footsteps, then continued down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

For a moment Alex saw a picture of herself laying on a bloody floor... brains splattered on the concrete...

_I__'m dead. I'm dead. I'm dead!_

Then she realized, she couldn't breathe! While true that dead people are dead, and therefore can't breathe, dead people didn't NEED to breathe.

But she needed to.

It was then she realized her eyes were closed, although opening them didn't make much of a difference at first. She opened her mouth and saw bubbles floating past her face...

She was in water! She twisted herself around and kicked. She was so far down... her head was pounding... She struggled in the water, her lungs felt as though they were about to burst! Finally she burst out into the open air. Gasping breath, coughing out water.

Her eyesight was blurry, her head was pounding, for a second she went back under… but she grabbed a platform, and yanked herself up. Finally out of the water she cried out in pain.

_Pain... pain is good... it means you're still alive... still alive..._

She found herself standing up... there was a door behind her, there was a ladder too, but she was far too exhausted to try it. When on the other side of the doorway, she collapsed.

* * *

><p>Fiona found a large door, it was locked. She remembered the key the woman in black gave her, pulling it out she unlocked the doors and stepped inside...<p>

_A stage!?"_

She felt as though she'd just stepping into a music hall. And really that was what it was.

There were dozens of seats and in front of a brightly lit stage, a piano stood center stage... Fiona stepped on to the stage walking over to the piano. Each step let out a little creak. As she did she stepped forward she heard something crack. Jumping back she looked down.

_It's a trap door. It seems very old... like it could collapse..._

All of sudden the piano began to play, running over to it, she saw no one, realizing it was a player piano. It could play on its own. For a few frantic moments, she managed to stop the piano... She let out a sigh of relief.

She heard a creek of the wood stage behind her. She whirled around, to face what was now behind her-

Donegan...!

He stepped on to the stage, she ran back to the other side of the stage, but it was a dead end! She turned around to face him. "Stop this! Please!"

Donegan stopped. Shaking his head. "You should know... this isn't easy for me... none of this has been. But I have no choice! _I'M_ the head of this family! It's _MY_ responsibility!"

"How do you even know I have what you want?" She was trying to buy herself some time. Distract him, then run past him...

"Fiona... the name Aureolus Belli is well known in this household, and I expect the households of _other_ alchemists..." He took a step closer.

Fiona considered his words... _Others?_

"That's right... alchemy is not a dead science. While the world may have forgotten us, we live and thrive in privacy, for most would consider our work sacrilege... or lunacy... No alchemist is more adored or profound as Aureolus Belli. It was rumored he'd found the key to... eternal life... by taking the Azoth that is latent in all of us and amplifying it." Another step.

Fiona took a step back. _A little closer... then I'll run…_

"Imagine my surprise to hear that my granddaughter had befriended Aureolus Belli's descendant?"

Fiona felt her heart clench. "Alex...?"

"It was no accident. It must have been fate that brought you together! Then brought you to me...!"

He took another step forward, and Fiona bolted, hoping to run past him. Donegan cut her off grabbing her arm. Fiona let out of cry of pain as he twisted her arm.

"YOU MUST SUBMIT!"

Hewie jumped on his back biting into his neck, he cried out in pain but would not let go!

For a few seconds they struggled, Donegan managed to throw Hewie off. Fiona pulled back while Donegan fell forward.

There was a loud crack and Fiona felt something give. The trap door from before broke and Mr. Reynolds fell. Fiona heard him scream as he fell, and a sick crack when he landed. She started into the hole, she could see nothing below.

Hewie came forward with a little limp and let out a whine. Fiona went to him and stroked his neck.

She ran away from the stage and back down the hall when she heard something rumble. Turning around, Fiona saw a door! She could have sworn it wasn't there before… She knew she shouldn't go in, but there didn't appear to be another way to go. She stepped through.

The other side of the door was a long hallway going to both her right, and her left. The hall was very cramped. It was only a few feet wide. Honestly, it was more like a crawlspace. She went right, feeling tired and sick. Another man dead.

It was getting harder and harder to tell herself that it wasn't her fault.

After a few more feet the hallway opened up to a large stone staircase, going up. It was very dark, the only light coming from dimly lit light bulbs, some of which were burnt out or flickering.

Suddenly Hewie stood up at attention. Fiona saw him tilt his head, he seemed confused.

Fiona looked in the direction he was looking, when she heard footsteps…

From the dark, came that woman in black she'd seen before…

"Who… who are you?" She asked.

The woman snickered at Fiona… before taking off her black veil.

It was Alex.

Relief and frustration welled in her all at once. She had no idea what was going on, but just seeing Alex alive and well was enough to spring tears to her eyes. "Alex! What's going on? Where have you been?"

Alex snickered again, and then walked over to the wall. "I'm tired of waiting."

Her voice seemed a little off. It was a slightly higher pitch…

Alex reached up and pulled an axe from the displays on the wall. Fiona backed away. "No!"

"I want to taste it, the Azoth." Alex stepped forward, axe it hand. "I WANT IT."

Hewie whined, he didn't know what to do.

Fiona's eyes stung with tears. "Alex… please!"

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

Alex brought the axe down nearly hitting Fiona. Fiona ran towards the stairs and up them as fast as she could. She could hear Alex running after her, laughing. Fiona could hear the sound of the axe cutting through the air, and sometimes clinking on the walls as she missed her target.

Fiona saw a door ahead; she opened it and ran out into the blackness, tripping on the overgrown weeds.

Alex was there in a moment, laughing at her.

Fiona sobbed. "Alex! Please don't do this!"

Alex just smiled, lifting the axe over her head as Hewie leapt forward and bit into her leg. Alex screamed in pain and terror, fighting to get away from Hewie.

When she finally wrestled herself away, Alex limped back to the staircase, sobbing.

Fiona stood up, running back and closing the door behind her…

Leaning against the door, Fiona cried.

Alex tried to kill her. The one person she thought she could trust tried to kill her.

_But why! Why now? It doesn't make any sense!_

She didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't deny what she saw.

Alex had betrayed her.


End file.
